User talk:Balistic Pve/Archive 1
Skill updates Anet uses 0...15 in their update notes, we use 0...12. --Macros 23:19, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hey look, a vandal! Thanks. I need to be AFK less. (T/ ) 06:11, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Rolling on the floor I have given you access to the rollback tool. You may wish to familiarize yourself with it via GW:ROLL. Feel free to start laughing too. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:21, 7 November 2008 (UTC) unlimited Shouldn't we just modify the template so it displays the horizonatal 8 whenever the uses are "Unlimited" ? --◄mendel► 16:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :lol yeah, but I've started already --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 16:49, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::It is modified. You can use value=unlimited or value=Unlimited to trigger it. --◄mendel► 16:55, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::The rationale is that it makes these entries easier to match if I ever need to make a DPL for them. --◄mendel► 16:57, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Also, is it just me or do we need to italicize the descriptions? --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 16:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I couldn't say; is there a style guide? how is this in-game? --◄mendel► 17:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: idk, im just seeing that all of them are italicized ,so consistency? --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 17:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Unsigned Heya, when using the Unsigned template, please "subst" the template ( ). Cheers --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) : ok ok --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 19:29, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Image:Dervish Primeval Armor F gray head front.jpg When you upload a new version of an image, sometimes it takes a couple minutes for the new file to circulate completely through the database and server caches. Until then, the wiki will display the old version at the dimensions of the new version. I'm guess that's what happened with this image, based on your summaries there. —Dr Ishmael 01:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Moving Is it just me or is there a limit to how many times one can move pages in a certain time period? --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 22:21, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, non-sysops are limited by the "move throttle" which is like 5 moves/min. It's designed to prevent movepage vandalism but it's really annoying for normal users because they are just trying to do their job. -_- Sorry about that, I'd remove it for you to finish if I could, but I can't without promoting you :p (T/ ) 22:23, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::More like 2 pages every 2 minutes or so. And yes, it sucks. --◄mendel► 23:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Idea: since Kyle can assign individual rights to usergroups (like he recently assigned hiderevision to bcrats), could we have him add noratelimit to the Rollback group? Since the intent of rollback is to easily revert vandalism, then the same trusted people should be able to easily undo pagemove vandalism (should it ever occur). Makes sense to me. —Dr Ishmael 01:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Clever workaround is clever. :> (T/ ) 03:02, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Dervish Primeval armor/Male images They're almost okay, but there are a few problems. 1) You're too close to the water, 2) the camera is too high, 3) you cut off the feet, 4) they're too dark (camera angle should be from the southwest-ish), 5) you left the chest piece on for the headgear images, 6) you're lacking anti-aliasing, 7) you might have post-processing effects on, I can't quite tell. Hmm... that's a bit more than a few. ^^; Refer to one of my galleries or one of Rose's galleries, you should be able to infer the position and camera angle pretty easily from them (I figured it out from Rose's galleries, at least). One tip Rose usually gives (this relates to point 2 above) is instead of actually zooming the camera in, pan down until it hits the ground and "slides" forward to your character. If you have any other questions, I'll be glad to help. —Dr Ishmael 06:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) : feh, can you upload a map? the place and the direction the arrow is pointing will tell me how to take the picture... --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 00:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Image:Screenshot Positioning.jpg (if I am understanding the directions correctly) (T/ ) 01:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::Close, but not quite - of course, I was guessing the camera direction from memory, too. I have it a bit more west-ish, to where the big rock just offshore is visible on the right side of the screen. I also stand northwest from the Master of Axes, instead of northeast like Entropy is. The exact location and angle are too important, though - as long as it looks close to what Rose and I have, it should be fine. —Dr Ishmael 03:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) displaytitle If you copy & paste the displaytitle into a link, it must still lead to your page: and that means in practice that you can only de-capitalize the first letter. --◄mendel► 04:14, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :You can also force it to display underscores instead of spaces, i.e. . —Dr Ishmael 04:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Signature It doesn't look like much on a page, but as soon as you hit edit it shows up as this Viruzzz :Huge arse code for a sig, tho.. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Change it to — Balistic . Look here: }} gives }} . --◄mendel► 18:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC)